Prepare for Trouble and Make it Double
by Jetta.Vroom.Vroom
Summary: Ramona Flowers dates Twins. At the same time. Will there be consequences? Of course.
1. Kyle Katayanagi: Party Animal

_The day I met Ramona Flowers…_

_I remember that day like it was yesterday._

Some friends and I were walking the busy streets of New York one busy night.

We had just gotten out of school and now we were headed straight to a crazy party in the middle of town.

" So, Kyle…" My friend, Chris put his arm around me. "Who's going to go crazy tonight at this party, huh? Tell me!"

"I am!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my friends all hooted in laughter.

"I am so glad at least one of you is sane." Chris slapped me hard against the back as we made our way inside the dark double doors. "No offence but…your twin brother is a total douche, Katayanagi…"

"I take no offence whatsoever." I grin as I look to my surroundings. " He is a total douche."

"I'm so glad you're not!" He laughed as he snatched a girl from a table and led her to the dance floor.

I decided to be smarter about this as I head to the tables to grab a drink before busting any moves.

As I grasp a plastic cup in one hand and a large clear bottle with the other, I quickly loose focus as I stare at a blue haired girl that sat cross-legged from across the room.

She wore a pair of goggles over her head and a sweater that matched the color of her hair.

Her large brown eyes are watching me oh so seductively.

As I look down below her blue sweater…

Whoa…those legs could not look any better in those tiny tight pink shorts!

"S—t!" I groaned aloud as I realize that I had already spilled half of the bottle over my crisp white pants.

I take a napkin and furiously begin to wipe myself dry.

Once the stain was invisible, I coolly grab my full cup and make my way toward the blue haired girl.

"What's your name?" I asked coolly with the drink in hand.

"Ramona." She replied.

"I'm Kyle."

"Yes, I'm sure you are."

I looked around nervously as there was a long moment of silence.

"So…uh…what's going on? I ask as I sit myself beside her.

"Nothing…" She replies as her large eyes continue to inspect me so.

I tilted the plastic cup toward my mouth until there was liquid no more.

"Then come on…" I reply in a hushed voice only she could hear. "Let's dance."

A sexy smile spread over the blue haired girl as we both walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

I could see Ramona's eyes glowing as they watched me closely through the darkness.

As she turned her back to me, I brought my hands to her waist and I slowly let them travel lower until settling on her hips.

I let out a pleasured sigh as I felt her curves swiftly and rhythmically brushing against my wet jeans.

She smiled once more as she turned to face me; her chest was now flat against mine as she approached my lips for a kiss.

Damn…she kisses hot.

"So…" Ramona asked seductively. "Wanna go to my place?"

* * *

**Up next.**

**Ken Katayanagi.**

**And his encounter with Ramona Flowers.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. Ken Katayanagi: Admirable Being

_The day I met Ramona Flowers…_

_I remember that day like it was yesterday._

It was Monday morning, the busiest time of the day for all of the residents of New York.

I was constantly moving about inside the establishment; a cubicle of a coffee shop.

As I wiped the very last round table clean with a soaked towel, I stared at the small table and into my reflection.

From the shiny wooden surface, stared back a boy with large potential.

A man who spent 99 percent of his time working at a coffee shop at night, attending school by day, and playing the piano every now and then.

But where ever the whereabouts of this man were; he would always be alone.

For the longest of time, he has had no companionship of friends.

A man who has not experienced what love really is.

A man who was truly unhappy.

"Katayanagi!" The voice of my supervisor called behind the counter. "Come over here."

As I approached him, I realized he had been watching me carefully the whole time I was cleaning the tables spotless.

"Yes sir?" I directed to him as politely as I could.

"You appear rather weary…" The man with snow tinted hair told me. "Let me guess, you were here all night again?"

I smiled sheepishly. "You can tell?" There are no hidden emotions when it comes to his man.

"By a clear mile, I can tell you have been working so hard." The old man spoke softly. "You are truly an admirable being, Kenny." He chuckled. "You should have a twin!"

I forced a grin as I stared at my supervisor.

If only he knew that a twin of mine did in fact exist and the few times I've ever bonded with Kyle are when we unleash in a fight.

These fights are so violent and so fierce; I fear that one day it might become a fight to the death.

I snapped out of my thoughts and jerked my eyes toward my supervisor.

We continued standing in a strong silence for a long moment until the bell chime at the door sabotaged it completely.

"It looks like the customers have began to arrive." My supervisor grinned as he gave me a pat on the back. "Take it away, Katayanagi."

I smiled and watched the old man head back inside the kitchen.

I took a deep breath before snatching the notepad from the counter and walked slowly toward the new arrival.

A woman sat at a far table with her back toward me.

I have never seen hair so blue in my life; how does she make it do that?

As I approached her to take her order, all I could do is gaze in fascination.

All words had left my mouth, all thoughts had escaped my mind and my heart had skipped all beats.

It wasn't the clothes she wore; I could care less about what she wore.

It wasn't the shape of her body; I am indifferent to that as well.

It was her eyes; those eyes are dangerously hypnotizing if you allow yourself to fall under her spell.

"Um…" I stammered as I began to slowly drift from reality and into a sudden happiness.

A happiness I have not experienced for quite a long time.

The girl raised a brow as she glared at me. "Do you work here?"

"Ye…yes…I do…" I stammered nervously as I grasped the pencil nervously in my hand. "Um…what would you like to…"

"That Japanese accent…" The girl replied softly. "Have we met before?"

I tried to swallow the knot in my throat but no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't budge. "No…never."

"Oh…I see." She breathed softly as a smile spread over her lips. "If I would have met you in the past…" As she brushed her pale hand against my vibrating cheek; I felt my lips quiver and a soft and unexpected moan escape my lips. "I would have remembered. You're absolutely gorgeous…"

I closed my eyes as I recalled her gaze in my mind along with the way she lightly caressed my face, the sound of her voice.

I've always been so tied to working and school that I've never experienced this feeling before…this feeling I am feeling toward this woman here.

I wonder what is this feeling that I am feeling?

"Do you want to like…hang out of something?" I finally opened my eyes and gazed in awe at the daring woman who was standing right before me. "We can go to my place afterwards…" She moaned softly as her fingers traveled from my cheek to my lips. "It's really cozy."

"I would…" I closed my eyes once more as soon as she tilted her head clockwise and her face began to slowly approach mine.

I allowed her to take complete direction of me as her soft tongue traveled inside the cave of my mouth; wrapping us both in a sensual tempting kiss.

I have always had total dominance of my life, but this lifestyle was becoming dull.

She came at just the indicated moment…and she made me realize that…it feels too damn good to let someone have control over you.

* * *

**What's going on with Kyle and Ramona lately?**

**Find out on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Modern-Japanese-Horror-Fangirl, thank you so much for the review!  
**


	3. Kyle Katayanagi: Oxygenated Hair

After Ramona Flowers entered my world, it forever drastically changed.

When I awoke, I was sprawled over Ramona's bed; my mind was anxious to recall what had happened last night.

If I am not mistaken; Ramona invited me to a house show to watch some new band perform to the public for the very first time.

I mean who can complain in a situation like that, right?

There was enough booze, good atmosphere, and a hot blonde bombshell in a tight, short leather mini performing on the stage.

What could be better than that?

Being in the front row, that's what.

Want to take a guess as to who it was in the front row carefully observing her pelvic thrusts and even stole a couple of glances under her skirt?

That's right…me.

I wouldn't miss a sight like that for the world.

As I looked to my left, Ramona showed total interest in the band's bassist.

This kind of thing didn't really bother me; I'm neutral to that sort of thing.

After the band finished performing; I offered Ramona a drink and she gratefully accepted.

After that one drink; there was another.

And another.

And another.

There were so many until we lost almost all consciousness.

Luck, the desire we have for reach other did not vanish even through all that consummation of alcohol.

"Let's go to my place…" She breathed softly in my ear as her blue dressed body pressed against my back.

"I would like nothing better." I grin back at her as I allow her to shift her weight over my back as I carry her out of the crowded house party.

"There should be…a door…around here…" She lightly whispered as her eyes began to droop.

Through the business of the streets, I found the sole door she mentioned.

"There it is…" I reply as I pull her legs to my hips and lock my elbows with her knees to prevent her from falling. As I grasp the knob to the magical door; we are automatically teleport from the loud streets of New York into a sort of abode.

As I released my grip on Ramona, she takes my hand and we clumsily make our way through the corridors of the house.

I grin as we both go through the last door and find ourselves in a bedroom.

Ramona awkwardly sits on the bed and motions for me to join her.

As I allow my body to fall over hers, she is quick to remove her jeans from underneath me.

As I anxiously finish unbuttoning my shirt, I pull of my pants and pull the covers over us; making it a chaotic night.

My mind slowly drifts from the happenings last night back to reality.

My eyes drift from my Doraemon boxers, the plethora of clothing articles on the carpeted floor to the bare walls.

I turn my head at the jiggling doorknob as Ramona made her way inside the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. "You alright?" She asked.

" I'm good. How about you?" I asked her.

"Could be better…" She replied monotone.

_Could be better, is she crazy?_

She just spent one heated night of passion with me, Kyle Katayanagi and she could be better?

That's insane!

"Well…" I grinned as if I remained neutral to her reaction as well. "I was thinking about asking you for a favor…"

She took a seat next to me. " What is it?"

"Well…I was thinking if you could help me change my hair color." I grinned.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked with no interest what so ever.

"I just thought I needed a creative hair color and style to match my personality." I said as a matter-of-factly.

**Note:** Kyle Katayanagi is totally lying. He did not want to change his hairstyle to "match his personality" as he says. The main reason why this headstrong Katayanagi wants to change his hair so desperately is because he does not want Ramona to know that there was another being who looked exactly like him. He wouldn't want her to see Ken and find out that he's actually a twin who, according to him was the "douchiest of all douches".

"Don't you think, Ramona?" He said as he took a seat next to her.

"If you say so," she replied sarcastically.

"Does this mean you will help me?" He said as his face light up.

"Yeah sure…" She scoffed. "But let's make it quick."

"What, why?" I asked her.

"Because I have to work every morning, alright?"

**Note:** For all we know, Ramona Flowers is totally lying.

"So, I would never look for me if I were you." Ramona answered as she rose from the bed. "I'll go get the bleaching kit ready."

I rose from the bed as I snatched a t-shirt from the floor.

After putting it on, I immediately walked into the bathroom, where Ramona was finished preparing the bleaching concoction.

"Sit." She ordered and I obeyed.

Everything was just perfect until the bleaching concoction made first contact with my scalp. "Ah!" I cried in agony. "This stuff really burns!"

"I've been through much worse, so deal with it." Ramona instructed as she continued to comb through my shoulder length hair.

"How long do I have to leave this on?" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"Depends…what color did you want it?"

"Platinum…blonde…" I said weakly.

"Well, since your hair is black…I'd leave it 45 minutes."

"45 minutes?" I gasped. "That's going to be torture…"

"Well, one is in charge of their own fate, am I right?"

"Y-e-s…" I shut my eyes tightly to prevent the tears from streaming down my face but it was impossible.

For 45 whole minutes, the burning and itchiness of my scalp was unbearable.

I was finally relieved when Ramona washed out the remaining bleach from my hair and blew dried it.

When I looked in the mirror, I was pleased at what I saw.

I stared back at my reflection and realized that with my new shoulder length platinum blonde hair, I was going to conquer many hearts.

* * *

**Up next...Ken Katayanagi.**

**And his relationship with Ramona...**

**Thanks for reading!** :]


	4. Ken Katayanagi: Not Ready For THAT

After Ramona Flowers entered my world, it forever drastically changed.

"Alright Kenny," My supervisor called out as I finished mopping the floor. "It looks like you are done for the day."

"Hold on…" I assured him. "Just need to get this last stain. It's really hard to take it off."

The old man laughed behind his wire rim glasses. "Come on, kid. You don't want to be late to school, do you?"

"Alright, I'm done!" I told him as I placed the mop and the bucket in the restroom. "I'll be seeing you tonight at six!" I called out to my supervisor behind the register.

"Take care of yourself, Katayanagi!" The old man smiled. "Stay out of trouble!"

"Always do!" I grinned as I walked past the chiming doors of the shop and make my way to school on to the loud and busy streets of New York.

I tighten the stripped red and black scarf around my neck as a freezing breeze revolves around me.

_Hey…_

Could it be the wind?

_You there…_

Could my mind be deceiving me?

_Heeeeeey!_

Is what I am hearing all but an illusion?

Note: Uh…no.

"Hey…" My body went stiff as I felt a warm hand being placed gently on my shoulder.

I slowly turn my head and find myself helplessly gazing at the blue haired damsel I met at work the other morning.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" The woman asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I did…but I…" Once more all words had clearly escaped my mind and mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all good." Her eyes studied me very carefully and silently. "Wait a minute…Have you changed your hair at since we've met?" She asked through a raised brow.

I ran my hand through my short jet-black hair. "No…" I chuckled bashfully. "Not at all."

"Ohh…I see." Ramona's eyes quadrupled in size.

**Note:** Beyond this point, Ramona Flowers had realized something; something VERY important.

What was Ramona's realization exactly?

Here's the thing.

_[Sketches of two badly drawn stick figures]_

Two men.

_[Draws same facial features on both]_

Same eyes. Same nose. Same mouth.

_[Draws a mess of white hair on the first; short black hair on the second]_

Different hair.

Conclusions?

Either

A. Same guy but changes hair color daily.

or

B. Two guys who look exactly the same with the exception of hair.

Which conclusion is correct?

You're about to find out…right now.

"I know it could be a little late but…" I replied shyly. "I still have no knowledge of your name…"

"Ramona." The blue haired woman replied through the cold. "Ramona Flowers."

I stretched out my trembling gloved hand toward hers. "K-Kenneth." I told her through stutters. "Kenneth Katayanagi."

**Note:** …Told you.

"So where are you going, Ken?" Ramona asked in a seductive tone.

"Well…I do need to get to school…" I began to walk away nervously but stopped when Ramona stomped in front of me and placed her finger to my quivering lips.

"Why don't we hang out for a while?" She asked softly as she tangled my hair within her fingers. "Just…the two…of us…"

"Well…I can't." I told her desperately.

I really want nothing more than to spend time with Ramona but I can't.

I couldn't hold back and betray my education.

"Listen, Ramona. I really have…to go…"

"You're late." She whispered. "If you go to school, the professor probably won't even let you in class...and in the end, going to school would all have been a waste of time."

"You're…probably right…" I chuckle nervously as the female wraps her arms around me and places her lips against my ear.

"So…want to head to my place, Ken?" She asked through the loud and busy people that walked past us.

"Um…I…" I took a shaky deep breath before replying. "Alright."

What was I doing?

Was I actually ditching school for a girl?

Yes…I actually was and it feels damn good to be bad for once.

In instant seconds we were traveling through a weird door that guides us through eventually leading us to her bedroom.

All I could do was smile uncomfortably, stuff my hands in my pockets, and walk in tiny circles as I looked around Ramona's bedroom nervously.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do or how I am supposed to act when present in a woman's bedroom; I've never before been placed in a situation such as this.

When I turn my head around, my heart begins to race deep within my chest as I find myself gandering at Ramona as she slowly slides her long legs out of her jeans.

I try to turn away as the blue haired woman pulls off the heavy sweater and t-shirt from her shoulders.

As Ramona turns to face me, I bashfully turn away and shield my eyes from such sight.

"I…I'm s-so sorry!" I stammer as I shut my eyes tightly. "I didn't mean to see…I…really!"

"What if…I wanted you to see?" Ramona moans as she puts her lips against mine, prying them open with her long delicious tongue.

Her body leans against mine and forces my back to slam against the top of the mattress.

I close my eyes and caress her velvet soft hair as she continues to lead me in the most tempting kiss.

My eyes suddenly shot open as Ramona tries to desperately rip my belt from my pants.

I quickly break from her kiss as I quickly slide from underneath her body and to my feet.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she pushed her blue hair back.

"I…"I reply as my heart drums inside my chest. "I…can't do this, Ramona. I…I'm not ready."

Although fear got the best of me today; I promise to you, Ramona Flowers.

I promise to you that one day, I will be ready to give myself entirely to you.

* * *

**What's going on with Kyle and Ramona lately?**

**Find out in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Kyle Katayanagi: Jelousy Overload

I have become clingy, possessive towards the one named Ramona Flowers…

What was the reason for this, you may ask?

Because not only did I want Ramona Flowers in my life; I needed her.

The small house in which we settled vibrated with the blasting waves that came from the blaring speakers.

People all around us were getting lost within the beautiful mixture of techno music, alcohol, and their slow rhythmic dancing.

Ramona and I were the only ones off the hypnotizing dance floor as he sat in the most far and isolated corner of the kitchen.

"What have you been doing all morning without me?" I asked Ramona as she grasped her red plastic cup with force.

"Why are you so interested?" Ramona asked me. "You didn't seem quite as interested when you were at that bar with that Latina chic…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

**Note:** _This is what Ramona Flowers is talking about._

_It happened today at noon to be exact._

_Right after Ken had fled from her room shedding tears of humiliation; Ramona went her separate way to take a stroll around downtown, New York on her own._

_Just as Ramona crossed the sidewalk on the intersection; from the corner of her eye she noticed two people sitting on one of the outdoor tables of a bar called "Papasito Mexican Bar"._

_As Ramona inspected both of them carefully; she realized that one with the messy platinum hair was in fact, Kyle Katayanagi._

_The male was accompanied by a very beautiful and very provocative Latina who tossed her light brown hair back every two seconds._

_Although she hated to admit it; Ramona felt extremely envious._

"Oh, that!" I let out a laugh. "I was just catching up with a good friend of mine; I haven't seen her since I dropped out of college and it was a surprise to find each other at the same bar so…we talked."

"And you made out with her afterwards?" Ramona raised her brow. Was I scensing some jelousy coming from this blue haired chick?

"Uh…" I smiled casually as I threw my hands in a shrug. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes because right after you made out with her; you decided to take her to the nearest Motel." Ramona snarled. "I thought you were supposed to be MY boyfriend."

"I am your boyfriend…" I grinned DUH! "It's just that…I like dating multiple people."

Ramona twisted her mouth in a frown.

"I'm sorry…" I breathed as I ran my hand down her head; stroking her blue hair. "That's just the way I am."

"Then if you're allowed to date more than one person while we date…" Ramona stated. "Then I should be able to as well."

"Oh no…" I replied back furiously. "You can't do that, Ramona Flowers."

"You're doing it…then why can't I?"

"Because you're a WOMAN; doing that will only make you a slut. And besides…" I took her hands within mine as I gazed into Ramona's large brown eyes. "I don't want any other man to lay a finger on you because you're mine. I only want you for me."

"Oh…" Ramona smiled seductively as she stood from her chair and began crossing the table towards me. "I get it."

The blue haired woman sat upon my lap as she cupped my face within her soft warm hands and took my lips upon hers.

"Not here…" I reply softly as our bodies rubbed against each other. "I'll be much too temped to take your clothes off…"

"Then let's go somewhere a little more…cozy…"

I grasped her outstretched hand as we sneakily made our way out of the boring party toward the door that took us to a whole new level.

* * *

**What's going on with Ken and Ramona lately?**

**Find out on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And a very special thanks to Modern-Japanese-Horror-Fangirl..your awesome!**

**To be honest, if it weren't for you; I probably wouldn't have continued this fic...**

**Thanks again! :]**


	6. Ken Katayanagi: An Unexpected Encounter

I have become clingy, possessive towards the one named Ramona Flowers…

What was the reason for this, you may ask?

Because not only did I want Ramona Flowers in my life; I needed her.

I sat beside the black shiny piano that resided in the middle of the dark and isolated guest room of my parents abode.

**Note:** _Ken Katayanagi is the only one residing in the Katayanagi household. When Kyle and Ken turned 21, their Mother and Father urgently needed to return to their hometown of Kanagawa to take care of the twins' old sick grandmother; they haven't returned to the United States ever since then._

_As for his twin brother Kyle, well his presence is NOT expected._

_He is a party animal, after all._

_It's only natural that Ken never expected him to come home._

_Maybe you needed to hear this fact…or maybe you didn't._

I run my trembling hands down the endless rows of black and white.

"Oh God," I breathe softly as my eyes slowly close and I continue to gently stroke the top of each individual piano key. "If only YOU were this easy to touch, Ramona Flowers…"

"Well, then stop making things harder for yourself…" My skin began to crawl suddenly as I felt puffs of warm air forcing themselves against the right side of my neck.

As I slowly turn my head; I found myself gazing back into those familiar dark eyes that I encountered just last night during one of my pleasant dreams.

"How…did you…get in here?" I stammered nervously as quickly stood from the stool, my back facing the piano.

"Subspace…duh!" The young woman rolled her large eyes as if she replied 'a matter of factly'. "I thought you would know that by now." A sudden smile spread over her face as she began to slowly raise her blouse over her shoulders, leaving her completely exposed to the trembling young man against the piano. "Now, I overheard you saying about wanting to touch me…" She replied huskily as she began to approach him slowly with nothing but a black garment embracing her chest.

"Oh that…" I stuttered nervously as I faced my gaze away from her. "Well, I…didn't mean to say it…I mean"

"Of course you meant to say it..." She replied sexily as she shoved my body hard against the shiny black piano.

I tried to shake free from her tight grasp but the more I struggled, the harder she began to sink her nails into my skin. Her face leaned close to my ear as she temptive leaned her warm body against mine. "You've been meaning to say it since the first day we've met."

It's almost as if she were able to read my every thought; she's absolutely right.

I have been longing for this moment since the day our eyes engaged.

And although my fear once got in the way from getting what I want; today will be far from distant.

"So…" Ramona replied as she slowly looked up at me. "Are you going to deny you your most desired pleasure?"

I took one nervous gaze toward the ceiling before finally releasing a breath that clung to my chest.

A seductive smile spread across her face when my lips murmured the reply she had been longing to hear as well. No…I won't deny myself that pleasure; not anymore.

The woman wasted no time as she quickly managed to rip the black t-shirt right off my trembling body.

Finding our heaving chests completely exposed to each other; Ramona proceeded in taking control as she violently shoved my back over the cold surface of the piano.

Lying helpless and shivering over the large instrument and under the very possessive woman; Ramona proceeded in action as she quickly removed my jeans from underneath her.

How on Earth did she manage to do that?

_**Note:** No one knows how Ramona managed to remove his jeans while being on top of Ken Katayanagi. It's sort of just a natural thing; it is._

My the heaving of my chest as well as my breathing began to increase as I begin stiffen in the depths of my Speed Racer boxers at the sight of the beautiful blue haired woman sitting shirtless above me.

My body tensed in nerves; for this had never occurred to me during the presence of a woman.

What would she think of me?

Would she be upset at me for it?

_**Note:** No._

"Good boy…" Ramona breathed sexily as she rubbed herself against the tightening bulge between my legs. " Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes…" I managed to choke out.

My face could not contain itself from blushing furiously; feeling her body against my hard on felt absolutely pleasurable; this was unlike anything I have ever experienced. "Do you want to feel something even better?"

With a shaky breath I manage to choke out. "Y-yes…"

Then the unexpected occurs…the front door of the guest room suddenly slams open.

As my eyes take their sweet time to adjust to the bright light that pours in from outside, I suddenly find myself staring upon my brother; who is flaring his nostrils in fury in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" My brother with oxygenated hair bellows toward Ramona and I as he approached the piano furiously.

"I…think I should go." Ramona quickly replied as she dismounted off my body and snatched her blouse from the linoleum floor.

"You're not going anywhere you, f—king whore!" Kyle pointed a finger toward the woman as she put on her blouse.

"Who the f—k do you think you are, huh?" I snarled as I rose from the large instrument and confronted my blonde haired brother. "Don't you dare insult my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend?" Kyle laughed maniacally. He turned to face the blue haired young woman in amazement. "You haven't told him anything yet, have you?"

"You haven't told me what?" I reply softly as I gaze upon the woman who had stolen my heart.

"Tell him, Ramona!" Kyle demanded. "Tell him how you're dating us both at the same time."

Kyle and I glared at the blue haired woman through thin slits for eyes.

Ramona took a deep breath as she crossed her arms before her chest. "I did." She replied flatly. "When I met you, Ken; I had already been going out with Kyle."

"How could you…?" I stammered as I turned to glare at my brother.

"I don't know." Ramona breathed as she buttoned up her blouse. "I just wanted date twins, that's all. I thought it would be a good experience but it resulted into a complete disaster; Kyle, you are a careless lazy animal who does nothing productive for himself and Ken…you are a weak pathetic little boy who fears of his own shadow. Apart from that you are both very jealous and highly possessive which is highly intolerable for any woman."

And with that, Ramona made her final exit.

* * *

**I apologize for the wait, Modern-Japanese-Horror-Fangirl; and I would also like to thank you for your patience.**

**Yes; writer's block can be a mother.**

**Up next.**

**Kyle Katayanagi and his confrontation with his twin brother.  
**

**Find out on the next chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
